Greenhill Gang
by xsufer967x
Summary: Six teens from a Texas boarding school are just trying to get through the 10th grade at Greenhill. Things are all of the sudden starting to mix up. Blake and Kelly aren’t together, Stacy likes Blake, and Jenn is starting to make sense. Nick makes a new fr


I know that this isnt exactly Zoey 101 but its close enough. this is a story that i made up about 6 teens living at a boarding school in texas and things are getting hard and they are all just trying to get through the 10th grade.

* * *

Greenhill Gang

**By: Lauren Lester**

Kelly and I sit on the bed in my dorm room, and I can tell that what ever she needs to tell me is important.

"I just can't handle this Blake, I mean I don't want us to end but I do need some time… I'm sorry."

I can't believe she's telling me this. Kelly and I have been together for the past five years.

"Are you serious you really want this?"

"Yes Blake, I mean this is just a little too real for me." I don't understand I thought things were going just fine. Well there goes five years of my life that I'll never get back. I mean Kelly was my first real girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Blake, but five years is a long time, maybe we both need to move on and try new things."

She leans over onto my shoulder and I have a feeling that this will be the last. I hug her back and just take the moment in.

"If this is what you want then I'm OK but if your just saying this for what ever reason then I want you to tell me."

She just looks at me; her eyes are starting to tear up. Now I'm real confused. "What? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Blake I can't say." And she stands up to leave.

"Waite, Kelly are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Blake I can't say or I will be." And at that she starts crying. I stand up and walk toward her, but she runs out of the room before I even get to her. I don't understand what is she hiding from me? I sit on my bed and try t rack my brain for an answer to all of this. About 15 minutes later Stacy walks into the room.

"Hey are you OK?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Kelly? What kind of trouble has she gotten herself into?"

"Kelly in trouble, ha! Good one."

"No she just came in here, broke up with me, and when I asked if she was in some sort of trouble she just started to cry and stormed out of here." I notice that this takes Stacy by surprise.

"You and Kelly have been together since we started this school in sixth grade. I mean you should have heard her talking about the two of you last night."

"She was talking about me? What about?" I notice Stacy pause like she doesn't want to tell me. "Stacy what did she say?"

"Blake, did you ever, I don't know think about us?" Whoa no way she did not just say that!

"Stacy what kind of question is that?" Stacy, me, together, no way.

"I don't know, I mean Blake, we're fifteen, come on. I've been through everything with you." Well she does have a point. My mom and her mom have been best friends since high school, and then moved into a condo next to each other after collage.

"Stacy I don't know maybe I have thought about it, but you're my best friend, and that's all we can be right now, I'm sorry." She turns to look out the window, I lean over to touch her arm but she pulls away. "Stacy come on try to understand. I didn't know you liked me." Even if I had what would I have done? Crap, now I fell like a jerk.

"Blake I'm sorry I didn't mean to put pressure on you. It's just I'm so used to being open with you about everything that I just came out. Forget that I even said anything." Really, forget that she even said anything, it just came out, that was a speech! A well thought out and planned speech!

"Stacy you meant to tell me that and it's fine, but I can't do this right now" I feel really bad for saying it like that, but I think she's said enough for one day.

"That's fine just tell me if you change your mind." She stands up and walks out of the room all model style, and I can't help but find it kind of cute.

I sit on my bed and try to figure out what all has happened today, first Kelly and breaks up with me then Stacy tells me she likes me. God what's next, Ray's going to tell me that he and Jenn are back together? Man something's just not right about all of this and I'm going to find out what.

After about thirty minutes to myself, Nick walks in.

"Hey, where were you at study hall? I didn't see you." Where was I, here getting my world messed with.

"Oh Kelly said that she wanted to talk, so we came back here." I knew exactly what his response would be.

"Well it's about time!" Waite, how does he know what she old me, does he know, what is he even talking about?!

"Nick what are you talking about? How do you know?"

"Come on man be excited it's about time anyway!"

"Nick she broke up with me! What are you even talking about?"

"Oh… umm nothing, never mind sorry 'bout you and Kelly." Oh my god, I don't even want to know hat he was thinking. Honestly I don't want to know anything. I just want to go and take a long walk by the lake.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just going to go take a walk." A long walk, maybe I'll go hit the gym to… or I'll go see if I can pick up an extra shift at the café, anything to get my mind off all this.

I walk out of the room and run into Kelly, and we fall flat on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Blake I'm so sorry I was just about to leave." What was she doing?

"Oh no it's fine I was just about to go on a walk." We say sorry one more time. She sits down, and I walk out. I almost wish that I had stayed and talked to her, try and sort everything out, but I didn't.

I walk out and head over to the lake. Once I get there I sit down on the giant rock and just think. OK so what all has happened today: first Kelly wants to "talk" (break up with me) second Stacy decides that she is going to tell me how she feels about me, and third… well only two things have happened so far but I'm not going to sit around and wait for number three to happen.

I just don't understand anymore, what all is going on here? Is it me? At least for the first time today I'm alone, and am able to think. OK so, I'm alone, no more Kelly, only me… and Stacy. Gosh I still don't understand that, how did I not see it? Honestly I think everyone but me has seen it at some point and time. Maybe I should see how things would go with Stacy; god who knew that being fifteen would be so hard.

I remember the first time I ever came out to this lake with Kelly. I was thirteen and it was out first real date, and I had put a small radio out a few hours before I picked her up. I out my hands over her eyes and told her not to peek. She opened her eyes ad I was standing there with roses and music was playing. She ran into my arms and gave me the biggest hug, and the we went dancing.

I can't help but laugh when I think about that night. I open up my wallet and take the picture of Kelly and I out, and can't help but think that being alone isn't so nice after all. I sit and stare at the lake for about forty-five minutes, and then I stand up and just walk off putting the picture back into my pocket.

I'm three feet from the café and I hear Ray scream my name.

"Blake! Oh my God! What the fudge monkeys happen?! I need details!"

"How did you find out? Waite… did you just say fudge monkeys?"

"Yes I did, and the whole school knows about you and Kelly. I heard that she left you for Mr.McCeller." OK now that's just stupid. Mr.McCeller is a ninety-year-old math teacher.

"OK that's retarded, honestly Ray I don't know why she broke up with me, and it doesn't matter anymore." Actually it does matter, it matters a lot. I just don't want Ray thinking more about what all is going on.

"Okie dokie what ever you say. Waite are you going to the café to work or to sulk?"

"I need the cash if I'm going to buy that Mustang this summer." The Stang was going to be for Kelly, but I guess I'll still get it and make it orange not pink.

I can't help but keep thinking about the things I needed to do, or forgot to do for her.

I walk into the café and grab the table next to the window. It's such a beautiful October afternoon, barely seventy degrees outside. Someone's standing over the table, I look up, it's Jenn.

"Hey there B. what can I get for you?"

"Jenn, hi. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah this is my first shift, and between you and me, this uniform is kind of ugly."

"Jenn it's just an apron!"

"It's still ugly." Jenn is so weird, that's why her and Ray fit so well together. By now she's sitting down at the table across from me.

"Jenn why don't you and Ray get together?"

"I don't know maybe for the same reason you and Stacy aren't together."

"What are you saying?" I don't know if I like where this conversation is going.

"Blake, come on, it's because we know each other too well. It would be way to weird." Wow I never thought of it like that before but I guess that is why I don't want to chance it with Stacy. "I think you know what I'm talking about. Well if you ever wanna just talk you know where to find me." And she walks away. I guess that I had always thought that Stacy and I shouldn't be together because I was dating Kelly, but I guess that I never tried because it would be to weird. Huh, Jenn is starting to make sense, weird.

I walk up to the counter and ask Jenn for a medium coffee to go. Once I get it I walk outside remembering why I went into the café in the first place. I walk over to the park bench where Ray is sitting and sit down next to him.

"I thought you were going into the café to work, not to butter up my fudge muffin!" Ray is so retarded.

"I was just getting some advice from your so called 'fudge muffin.'"

"Oh really about your love life? Did she say anything about mine?" Instead of answering to that I just stand up and start walking towards the dorms, when I spot Kelly talking to some guy.

""Kelly, Hey!" I have know idea what I'm going to say once I get to her but I guess I'll think of something.

The guy hugs Kelly and walks off. "Blake, umm hi." She sounds funny kind of like I wasn't just supposed to see that.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Her face drops.

"Oh, that was… umm, my friend Braden. He's new here so I was just showing him around."

"Ok I was just asking." I reach into my pocket and take out the picture of us back out.

"What's that?" She takes the picture from me and her eyes start to tear up. "Blake, oh my god, it's the picture of us at the concert." I reach out and hug her.

"Kelly, I'm sorry but I still love you I just cant let go yet, give me some time, and I promise I will." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and hugs me then backs up.

"Blake, I love you too but I'm kind of stuck in a situation and I can't say what kind but I will tell you that if I ever need someone to talk to you are first on my list." She hugs me one last time, wipes her eyes, and then walks away. I can't help but wonder what that kind of situation she means, and who that kid was and what he was doing with Kelly.

I walk back to my room and sit on the floor next to Nick and Ray.

"Hey what do you guys know about a new kid named Braden?" I can't help but ask. I'm kind of curious about this kid, who he is and what he's doing here.

"Umm yea I met him today he seemed nice I mean I'm going to hang out with him tonight why is he a threat or something?"

"I don't know I just saw him talking to Kelly and I guess I kinda freaked out. It's nothing really, I'm just over protective I guess."

"Blake relax he seems cool you should come hang with us tonight, get to know him."

"I don't know Nick what if he and Kelly have something going on I really don't want him to tell me that and then me freak out" Actually I don't want Kelly thinking that I'm following this Braden guy around.

"What ever you say man. I'll tell you if I think something's up." Nick's a nice guy you can always count on him, unlike Mr. Tie-Dye red hair Ray who's reading the latest addition of cover girl.

Nick stands up and heads out of the room and I sit down in front of Ray and read the cover of the magazine _'How to make your ex come crawling back to you.' _Man girls have it so easy all they have to do is read a magazine and they know how to get their boyfriends back.

"Hey Ray why do you read those magazines anyway?"

"Because I love knowing how to relate to girls, it's simply genius." Ray might be the weirdest person you ever met but he does know how to relate to girls. "Get it? Girls like it when you can talk to them about fashion and junk."

"Oh really like you would know anything about fashion."

"No but I cant act like I do. I'm going to the library to study for once if you would like to join me."

"No, I think that I'll just hang out here, maybe walk down o the commons, see if anyone is down there." Ray says ok and tells me that if I change my mind to come and study with him, but I honestly don't think that I could concentrate on anything right now.

My phone rings,

"Yeah, What's up?"

"Hi honey are you ok?"

"…Mom?"

"Yes is it ok that I'm calling? I just haven't heard from you in a while so I was just making sure that you hadn't fallen off the face of the Earth." My mom is insane, she checks up on me for the weirdest things, like last week she called me all because my little brother Tommy lost his last baby tooth.

"I'm fine mom just having a bad day. Actually is it ok if I call you back later I'm trying to sleep?"

"Sure Blake that's fine." She hangs up and I go back to reading the cover of Ray's magazine, there's a picture of some girl hugging this weird looking guy. Why do girls even read this junk anyway? I open it up and flip threw the pages, Ray has written notes on almost every page, there's on page that is titled _Girl who kills for true love. _Ray wrote, _note number one, NEVER kill for true love, because you'll go to jail, and half the time it isn't even true love, it's al in your mind._ Only Ray would have that kind of time. I close the magazine, layback on my bed and fall asleep.

I've only been asleep twenty minutes and a knock on the door wakes me up. I slowly walk over to the door and it's none other than Kelly her eyes are red, I guess from crying, but she looks terrible, her hair is in front of her eyes. She is looking at me just as if she had lost her best friend.

"Kelly what's wrong? What happened?" She comes inside sits down on my bed and berries her head in my shoulder and starts to cry. I stroke her hair and back and try to calm her down.

"Blake, he hit me! I didn't even do anything he just got mad and hit me. Blake I'm scared…" I try to stay calm but it isn't working to well.

"Kelly, who hit you?" I believe that she can sense the anger in my voice, because she starts to cry harder.

"Blake I can't… he'll hurt me even more."

"Kelly I don't care who it is you need to tell me right now!" She looks up at me with those big green eyes of hers and grabs my hand, how could I be upset with someone who has just been hurt? What kind of person would even hurt Kelly? She's such a strong willed person. I hold her hand and decide that being upset with her isn't going to help anyone t this point. She falls asleep on my shoulder holding my hand.

Nick and Ray walk in at the same time and there mouths just hang open.

"Guys, someone hurt her… I don't know who, she wouldn't say." Nick comes over and sits next to me.

"Blake, look at her eye, it's black." I turn slightly just so that I can see her face, and not wake her up. I move her thick brown curls from in font of her eyes, and my heart fell. I shake Kelly's shoulder to wake her up.

"Kelly? Hey you ok? Can I ask you a question?" I keep my voice soft and quiet so I don't make her cry again.

"Yeah sure," She lifts her head off my shoulder and looks at me just like she used to, those big brown eyes red from crying and her hair, well it's perfect.

"Kelly when this _guy_hit you did he just push you around or did he punch you… in the eye?" Her eyes fall to the floor, and she nods her head. Ray slowly backs out of the room and nick follows.

"Blake don't be mad that I can't tell you. I want to but I…" Her voice trails of and she walks towards the window.

"Kelly I'm not mad, you'll tell me when you can and that's ok." I stand by her stroking her hair.

"Blake I heard abut Amber." Oh good God. "you should…"

"Kelly I can't do that!"


End file.
